


Nessun posto è come casa

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: M/M, migliore amico Harry, padre single Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sta ristrutturando casa e viene ospitato dal proprio migliore amico Louis, che ha una bellissima bambina di tredici mesi di nome Dorothy che Harry ama da morire. sarà perché è un amore, sarà perché è la figlia di Louis... sarà. Louis è abbastanza ignaro, ma una notte vede Harry cullare la piccola e qualcosa si muove nel suo cuore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nessun posto è come casa

**Author's Note:**

> riposto una delle vecchie storie. io la amo in modo particolare. spero vi piaccia  
> come sempre enjoy it :)))  
> E.

Louis passò in rassegna la stanza, spostò i cuscini, alzò perfino il materasso, ma niente.

Neanche l'ombra di quel coso, ripercorse la strada fatta da quando aveva sollevato Dorothy dal proprio lettino fino al momento del cambio.

Niente ciuccio neanche l'ombra.

<<dove l'abbiamo messo?>>

Dorothy lo guardava dal pavimento, intenta ad impilare cubotti di gomma nel posto sbagliato.

<<non funziona così>> poi pensò che l'ostinazione fosse parte dei difetti o pregi presi da lui e le sorrise. Lei gli rimandò un sorriso e una mezza pernacchia.

<<grazie Dottie>> poi il campanello di casa suonò.

<<chi è?>> disse Louis. Dorothy lo guardò aprendo i suoi bellissimi occhi blu, anche quelli uguali ai suoi.

<<è lo zio H?>>

Lei fece di sì con la testolina e fece segno a Louis alzando le braccia.

Lui la raccolse. <<oppure potresti camminare lo sai? Hai tredici mesi, te la stai prendendo comoda vero?>> e le diede un piccolo bacio sulla punta del naso. Dottie sorrise e si nascose nel suo collo.

<<arriviamo!>>

Louis aprì la porta.

<<ciao fiore!>> disse Harry sorridendo a allungando le mani.

Louis si mise nell'abbraccio <<ciao a te stellina>>

<<smettila, Lou, dammi la mia figlioccia>> e prese Dottie che gli afferrò subito i capelli.

<<ha parlato?>>

<<no, non sembra intenzionata>>

<<camminare?>>

<<neanche per sogno, preferisce gattonare o rotolare>>

<<normale, molti se la prendono comoda>> poi rivolgendosi a lei << tu hai tutto il tempo, anzi aspetta i diciotto anni così starai sempre con me, tra le mie braccia>> le disse Harry e Dottie gli appoggiò la bocca sulla guancia e si mise a succhiare.

<<oh! Qualcuno ha perso il ciuccio vedo>>

<<non l'ho perso, è che momentaneamente non è a portata di mano>> fece Louis giustificandosi.

<<il papà ha perso il ciuccio>> disse Harry e Dottie sorrise. E iniziò a giocare con i suoi capelli.

Louis andò verso la stanza di Dorothy e per la quarta volta si mise a spostare ogni cosa.

Harry intanto portò la piccola in cucina. <<l'ultima volta che lo hai visto?>> gli chiese.

<<ehm… l'ho sollevata dal lettino e c'era, abbiamo tolto il pannolino, lavati e cambiati ed era sparito>>

Louis si fermò in mezzo alla stanza. Guardò anche nel cesto dei panni sporchi e nel bidoncino per i pannolini usati, ma nulla.

<<eccolo>> fece Harry. Arrivando sulla porta con Dottie sempre tra le sue braccia.

Louis prese il ciuccio e andò in bagno a sciacquarlo.

<<dov'era?>>

<<proprio dove lo stai appoggiando ora mentre prendi il disinfettante>>

<<certo! Che idiota, lo avrò messo lì mentre la lavavo>>

Risolto il problema ciuccio i tre si spostarono per la colazione.

<<grazie a Dio è sabato oggi, potrei impazzire>>

<<perché?>>

<<voglio cambiarle nido, non mi piace quello in cui la porto, la struttura è cupa, non c'è abbastanza luce>> disse Louis.

<<Louis è il secondo che cambi, forse è solo che non vuoi portarla e basta>>

<<sì, ma come faccio con il lavoro e il resto? E se trovassi una babysitter?>>

<<non te ne va bene una, per fortuna settimana prossima ci sono io, così eviterai lo stress>>

<<odio il mio lavoro>>

<<non è vero, a te piace il tuo lavoro, odi solo dover stare lontano da lei per otto ore>>

<< non posso nemmeno chiedere una diminuzione di orario, ho già i permessi per lei>>

<<Lou, respira, è sabato, settimana prossima io starò con lei e tu non dovrai pensare a nulla e se vorrai ancora cambiare asilo ne cercheremo uno più luminoso>> Harry disse, passando un biscotto a Dorothy. <<a te va bene fiore?>>

Dottie fece segno di sì con la testolina. <<awwwww, io me la mangerei>>

Louis li guardò. <<diventi un’ altra persona quando stai con lei>>

<<è il mio piccolo fiore>> fece Harry.

<<ok, la colazione è pronta. >> fece Louis e si mise a servire sia lui che Harry, Dottie nel frattempo finiva il suo biscotto.

<<e cucinerò io per tutta la settimana, fiore, così finalmente mangeremo roba sana>>

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<fammi ricordare perché non ti ho spedito da Niall invece?>>

<<perché mi ami e poi casa mia e casa tua sono più vicine e ci posso andare col passeggino. Fiore mi aiuterà a sistemarla>>

<<oh beh, è la bimba adatta, non spiccica una parola e vive in braccio a me praticamente>>

<<e a me>> disse Harry sfiorandole la punta del naso. Dorothy fece uno sei suoi versi che sembrava uno starnuto e Louis scosse la testa. <<è la più pigra del mondo>>

<<non ascoltarlo>> disse Harry alla piccola e lei scosse la testa.

Appena Louis si alzò da tavola lei alzò le braccia. <<vedi?>> lui andò da lei e la sollevò dal seggiolone. <<vieni amore mio>>

Dottie appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

Louis con in braccio la piccola si mise a sistemare un po' la cucina.

<<che state facendo di bello al lavoro?>>

<<Sai che io faccio lavoro d'ufficio, a volte non ascolto nemmeno le trasmissioni che organizzo>>

<<quindi nessuna novità>>

<<qualcuna. Ma niente di eccezionale, il tuo blog invece?>>

<<si scrive da solo, non devo far altro che preparare piatti mangiarli ed abbinarli a cose>>

<<a cose, che bello! se ti sentissero i tuoi estimatori. Cibo e cose>>

<<mi piace, lo sai? Food and stuff. Bello, sto immaginando una nuova rubrica. Grazie per l'idea tesoro>>

<<lo hai detto tu, mica io>>

<<dammi la piccola>> disse andando verso Louis con le braccia aperte.

<<vieni da Harry amore?>>

lei si spostò e andò fra le braccia di Harry.

<<ti spiace se mi faccio una doccia?>> chiese Louis

<<vai pure, a questo casino pensiamo noi>>

<<hey! Non c'è casino>>

Harry e Dorothy si guardarono e Dottie di nuovo si appiccicò con la bocca alla guancia di Harry. <<oh il ciuccio>> fece Harry prendendolo dal ripiano. 

<<ha uno strano modo di chiedertelo>> notò Louis.

e si misero a ridere.

 

 

Più tardi si ritrovarono nel parco a spingere Dot sull'altalena.

<<ancora un giro fiore?>> fece Harry spingendola, lei fece un bellissimo sorriso e lanciò il ciuccio verso Louis. <<hey!>> fece Louis prendendolo al volo.

<<ti prendo il gelato Dottie?>>

lei annui. <<potevi anche dire g-e-l-a-t-o senza tentare di uccidermi col ciuccio>>

Harry si mise a ridere. <<anche per lo zio H, ok papino?>> fece Harry con un occhiolino.

<<idiota>> disse Louis.

Poi si allontanò verso il chiosco dei gelati.

Quando tornò lo vide parlare con una ragazza.

<<eccolo!>> fece Harry indicandolo.

<<ecco i vostri gelati>> disse Louis e si piegò a dare il gelato a Dottie.

<<hai una figlia bellissima>> fece la ragazza.

<<grazie>> disse Louis.

<<lei è Camille, lavora per un giornale con il quale collaboro a volte. Credeva che Dottie fosse mia. Ma non ho il permesso di vantarmi di lei, purtroppo. Quindi mi è toccato dirle che il segreto di tutta questa meraviglia sei tu>>

<<oh, qualcosa di buono le avrò passato>>

<<è la tua copia>> fece Harry

<<la madre non si offenderà?>> chiese Camille.

<<ehm... ci sono solo io>> fece Louis, senza entrare nel dettaglio.

<<oh>> disse Camille <<scusate io>>

<<no, nessuno problema, non è morta o cose così, non c'è e basta.>>

<<già. Padre single.>> fece Harry. <<niente di più sexy>> disse ridendo

<<hey la smetti?>> fece Louis.

<<e io sono lo zio, quello simpatico>>

<<quello che parla troppo>> fece Louis

Camille sorrise, vedendo il clima disteso dopo la sua inconscia gaffe.

Quattro chiacchiere ancora e poi si salutarono.

 

 

<<la smetti di svendermi agli occhi di tutti, adesso lo fai anche con le donne>> fece Louis tenendo le mani sul volante e lo sguardo sulla strada.

<<dai! Mi piace farti arrossire, tutto qua>> disse Harry 

<<mi metti in imbarazzo e poi, lo sai>>

<<so cosa?>>

<<è una leggenda quella del padre single sexy. Vale solo con le donne che vogliono sistemarsi velocemente, con i maschi è un po' diverso e si dà il caso che a me piacciano quelli>>

<<davvero? Sei gay? Ma da quando?>>

<<idiota! >> disse Louis picchiando sulla coscia di Harry.

<<cerco solo di aiutare>>

<<aiutami con lei, non con i ragazzi>>

<<per un pompino o una scopata non hai bisogno di raccontare tutta la storia della tua vita>>

<<mi sento male a fare certe cose, continuo a pensare che lei meriti qualcosa di meglio>>

poi Louis guardò nello specchietto <<e non usare certi termini>>

<<ma dorme>>

<<le sue orecchie ricevono comunque>>

<<ok, scusami tanto, cerco solo di farti sciogliere un po'>>

<<sono sciolto, solo non voglio fare stupidaggini, immagino di averne già fatte abbastanza>>

<<e quali?>>

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<tipo donare il mio sperma alla mia ex ragazza? Che una volta rimasta incinta va in crisi e al nono mese di gravidanza mi dice che non lo vuole più? Al nono mese?>>

<<beh, ma lei c'è>> disse Harry. <<ed è meravigliosa, io spesso immagino di venire a casa tua a rubartela nel cuore della notte>>

<<tu sei tutto matto. Comunque il punto è che so che per lei voglio il massimo, è già partita con questa tara della madre che la abbandona, io sono un figlio che è stato abbandonato, non posso... scusa, non ci posso nemmeno pensare.>>

Harry allungò una mano verso la coscia di Louis e la strinse appena sopra il ginocchio.

Louis staccò la mano dal volante e la posò su quella di Harry, una piccola stretta. Per rassicurarsi a vicenda “va tutto bene” “sì, lo so, andrà tutto bene”.

 

La domenica sera Harry tornò di nuovo da Dorothy e Louis, questa volta per restarci un'intera settimana, salvo imprevisti. Doveva fare dei lavori nel proprio appartamento e Louis era stato ben felice di rendersi disponibile ad ospitarlo per tutto il periodo necessario.

L'appartamento di Louis era abbastanza grande da starci bene in tre. Cucina e salotto open space, due camere da letto, due bagni grandi e una nursery.

La nursery era tra le due stanze, Harry si sistemò in quella per gli ospiti e Louis avrebbe dormito nella propria stanza.

Il lettino di Dorothy era nella nursery ovviamente.

Dormiva quasi tutta la notte, chiamando, a suo modo, una volta ogni tanto, per farsi coccolare e prendere in braccio.

Dopo la cena, fu il turno del bagnetto che le fece Harry con grande divertimento. Louis sistemò un po' in giro e poi andò nella zona studio, anch'essa situata nella zona giorno, una volta il suo studio era la nursery, lo sarebbe tornato un giorno e la camera degli ospiti sarebbe diventata la stanza di Dorothy, ma per ora andava bene anche così.

<<noi siamo belli profumati e pronti per le coccole>> fece Harry.

<<certo, la prendo subito>> Louis prese Dottie dalle braccia di Harry. <<ecco tieni anche questo piccolo fiore>> fece Harry mettendole il ciuccio in bocca.

<<grazie zio H>> fece Louis, Dottie lo guardò e si mise a succhiare. Poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Louis. <<grazie H, se hai bisogno di fare le tue cose, puoi usare la mia scrivania, Harry? hai sentito?>>

Harry stava contemplando la scena di Dottie che si faceva coccolare da Louis e teneva la testa sulla sua spalla <<è un amore, come fai a resistere dal mangiarla?>>

Louis <<sei sdolcinato in modo imbarazzante con mia figlia>>

<<siete bellissimi>> tirò fuori il telefono e fece una foto. <<questa è mia>>

<<non divulgare, ok? non senza approvazione>>

<<certo, certo>>

poi allungò la mano e fece una carezza a Dottie sui suoi lunghi boccoli color miele, screziati di rame.

I ricci erano forse l'unica cosa riconducibile alla madre, per il resto era Louis, in tutto e per tutto, soprattutto gli occhi blu. <<sei la bambina più meravigliosa del pianeta, sogni d'oro piccola>> gli fece e le diede un bacio sulla manina.

<<notte zio H>> fece Louis, Dottie non fece nulla, si limitò a farsi coccolare da entrambi.

 

<<dorme?>>

<<sì, è crollata subito, quando ci sei tu dorme come un angioletto, sarà perché la sfinisci di chiacchiere>>

<<devo compensare>> disse Harry <<per tutto il tempo che non ci sono>>

<<ma se sei sempre qua!!! E da domani ci vivrai pure!>> poi fece un sospiro <<ok, quindi domani>>

<<domani?>> chiese Harry.

<<cioè insomma, per questa settimana starà con te, penserai tu a tutto insomma e >>

<<e?>>

<<dico solo che se fosse troppo, c'è comunque il nido, è ancora iscritta, cioè credo anche di aver esagerato un po' con questa storia, non è così tetro>>

<<l'allegro alveare? Non mi dire. Credevo fosse un nome ironico>>

Louis si mise a ridere. <<ok ho esagerato come sempre>>

<<devi stare tranquillo. Ok? E comunque voglio stare con lei, amo stare con lei, amo stare con lei più che con qualunque altro essere umano su questo pianeta>>

<<non hai appuntamenti questa settimana?>>

<<no, libero e felice>>

<<il tizio delle pere?>>

<<detto così sembra una cosa stramba, comunque il tizio delle pere, detto anche gastronomo che ha fatto un commento sulle mie pere caramellate con scaglie di cioccolato, un commento molto positivo, diciamo che era bravo nell'approccio verbale e manuale, ma decisamente negato oralmente. Per me la bocca è fondamentale.>>

<<che immagine orrenda>>

<<i baci, Louis. I baci, sono la cosa più importante>>

<<non mi parlare di certe cose, non mi ricordo nulla>>

<<devi uscire, senti, facciamo così: questo venerdì sera io sto con la piccola e tu accetti qualche invito>>

<<che invito?>>

<<Lou, anche Camille mi ha chiesto di te. Fidati. Scommetto che hai chi ti sta aspettando>>

Louis alzò le spalle. <<c'è uno che, ogni tanto dopo il lavoro mi chiede di bere qualcosa insieme, ma, non ho mai accettato>>

<<ecco, allora accetta, vai, prova e se va male, torni a casa chiudi la porta e dimentichi questa parentesi, ma almeno hai fatto un tentativo>>.

<<perché ci tieni così tanto?>>

<<voglio che tu non smetta di vivere>>

<<io vivo, vivo tutti i giorni>>

<<sì, ma Louis. L'amore. So che hai messo lei al primo posto e ti stimo per questo. Ma ci sei anche tu>>

<<io sto bene>> fece Louis guardandosi le mani

<<hai bisogno di scopare>> disse Harry stirandosi

<<ssshshh>> fece Louis colpendolo sulla coscia con il dorso della mano

<<ma dorme!!!>>

 

-LUNEDI'

 

<<e vai tu a fare un po' di spesa, io vado al panificio infondo alla strada te lo consiglio, ma su certe cose sei più ferrato tu direi>> disse Louis constatando l'ovvio. Sai, quando il tuo migliore amico è uno dei food blogger più famosi della città.

<<non preoccuparti>>

Harry mise Dottie nel seggiolone <<ecco piccolo fiore, prendiamo i biscotti?>>

Dottie fece il solito starnuto barra verso. <<forse questo è un sì ora>> disse Louis.

<<dobbiamo lavorare un po' sui suoni>> disse Harry innescando una delle tante paranoie di Louis.

<<la logopedista dice che non ha nessun problema, non riscontrabile a quest'età per lo meno. È solo che lei non ha voglia, ma come vedi capisce tutto>>

<<non mi devi spiegare queste cose, Lou, conoscendoti avrai già sentito tutti i pareri possibili, me lo avresti detto se ci fosse stato qualche problema, non ho dubbi e poi lei è perfetta. È solo che ha i suoi bellissimi lunghissimi tempi>> disse Harry sfiorandole la guancia. Le mise un biscotto nella manina che teneva alzata.

<<cioè anche il discorso del camminare, ha tredici mesi, gattona, rotola, fa un sacco di cose, ma le piace spostarsi stando in braccio a me o … a te ora che ci sei>> continuò Louis che ormai era partito per la tangente.

<<Louis, ti prego, smettila! Farà quello che si sente di fare quando se la sentirà, posso portala con me a fare yoga?>> concluse Harry sorprendendo anche sé stesso, ma gli era venuto in mente così pensando ai movimenti e allo sviluppo.

<<cosa?>>

<<yoga, sai quella cosa che faccio tre volte a settimana, per poter sopportare le mie pessime amicizie?>>

<<divertente, so che tu fai yoga, ma lei è piccola>>

<<sì dà il caso che ci sia un corso genitore bimbo, cioè in questo caso zio/figlioccia.  Potrei fare quello questa settimana, con lei, così potremmo andarci quando vogliamo, e non dovrei andarci di sera, preferisco stare con voi.>>

<<sì, ma>> poi Louis ci pensò un po' <<certo che potete andarci H, nessun problema>>

<<oltretutto dicono faccia benissimo>> disse Harry senza togliere gli occhi da Dottie.

<<ovvio che lo dicano>> commentò Louis.

<<Louis, rilassati è con me>> Louis si rilassò. Infondo si fidava ciecamente di Harry, forse proprio solo di lui.

Dorothy fece uno dei suoi versi. Una cosa tipo <<lu-uh>>

si voltarono verso di lei. <<è Lou?>> chiese Louis.

<<potrebbe>> fece Harry.

Louis fece una faccia un po' perplessa.

<<che c'è?>>

<<è che vorrei che dicesse papà. Come prima parola.>>

<<oh>> Harry ci pensò un po' <<dici che è colpa mia, dico il tuo nome in continuazione, forse... forse per questa settimana dovrei chiamarti papà. O papi, o papino, paparino>>

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<ma perché deve suonare tutto così strano detto da te?>>

<<ti piace papi? Eh piccolo fiore? Il nostro bellissimo paparino? Papà, papà, guarda che faccia brutta sta facendo il papà allo zio H, che cattivo, fa quasi paura vero?>>

Dorothy si mise a ridere, forte e di gusto. E i due non poterono che ridere con lei.

 

Verso le otto Louis entrò in sala annunciando che era ora, per lui, di andare al lavoro.

<<io vado>>

<<noi siamo felici e tranquilli ok? Il nostro paparino non si deve preoccupare di nulla>>

<<lo so, sono tranquillo, al massimo ti chiamo tra un po'>>

<<al massimo>> fece Harry ironico. Poi si alzò dal tappeto per andare da Louis.

<<iniziamo domani con lo yoga, noi, tra mezz'ora usciamo a fare spesa>>

<<ok>>

<<come si chiama quel tizio?>>

<<chi? Il panettiere?>>

<<no, idiota, il tizio del lavoro, quello con cui potresti e dovresti usciere venerdì sera, ricordi?>>

<<Adam, ma non so se... non sono sicuro di volerci uscire>>

<<vai o ti prendo a calci, davvero Louis, oops, intendo, davvero papino, devi iniziare ad ascoltarci>>

<< _ci_? Voi? Tu e mia figlia? >>

<<noi. Esatto>>

Louis vide Dottie gattonare verso di lui. E si avvicinò per darle un bacio e un abbraccio.

<<fai la brava con lo zio>>

lei fece il suo solito starnuto. E sorrise.

 

Louis chiamò un paio di volte, la seconda chiamata trovò la segreteria e per circa un quarto d'ora impazzì. Poi finalmente Harry lo richiamò.

_< <cambio pannolino Lou, spero tu non sia andato a denunciare il rapimento>>_

_< <no, no. Stavo solo impazzendo>>_

_< <è con me. Anzi, ti dirò, oggi una signora mi ha fatto i complimenti per la mia bellissima bambina e io mi sono preso il merito, credo di aver anche ricevuto un paio di proposte per pranzetti fatti in casa e tante, tante torte>>_

_< <chi ti hai rimorchiato? Una settantenne?>>_

_< <no, non credo fossero settanta, una cinquantina, ma tenuta bene>>_

_< <oh, vero, mi ricordo quando facevi credere a tutti che ti piacessero le donne più grandi>>_

_< <già era una bella scusa, per evitare che le ragazze della scuola ci provassero>>_

_< <come siamo finiti a parlare di questa cosa?>>_

_< <non so, sentivo la mancanza del tuo fiato sul collo e ho chiamato>>_

_< <ricevuto, ci si vede questa sera, mi passi Dot?>>_

_< <certo, hey! Piccolo fiore, senti papà che ti saluta>>_

_< <ciao amore mio, tutto bene con lo zio H?>>_

_< <per la cronaca sta sorridendo e ti guarda nello schermo>>_

_< <hai una mia foto?>>_

_< <sì quella di questa mattina, ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino vedervi insieme quando chiami>>_

_< <oh... sei, non so cosa dire, previdente? Bravo? Perfetto?>>_

_< <già>>_

_poi il solito starnuto di Dorothy_

_< <ecco questo deve essere qualcosa. Deve per forza avere un significato>>_

_disse Louis. <<ci vediamo dopo tesori miei>>_

 

MARTEDì

 

Harry passò a prendere Louis con Dorothy, dopo il lavoro. 

Lo attesero nel salottino che stava nell'atrio dell'edificio.

Louis arrivò insieme ad un suo collega.

Alzò la mano salutandoli.

Poi due ultime parole con il tizio che guardò verso Harry e la bambina.

Louis li raggiunse e Dottie gli si fiondò tra le braccia.

<<amore mio, avevo voglia di sentire il tuo buonissimo profumo, dai un bacio a papà>> le disse e Dottie gli diede un bacio bello grosso e anche un abbraccio.

<<ciao bellezza>> fece guardando Harry che li fissava con gli occhi a cuoricino.

<<ciao a te papino, chi era quello?>>

<<Adam>> disse

<<oh, il nostro caro pretendente>>

<<finiscila>>

<<beh, spero di non aver rovinato tutto arrivando con la piccola>>

<<tutti sanno che ho una bambina, H>> poi guardò la piccola. <<vero amore? Che sei la mia piccola bimba?>> e fece per morderle la guancia. <<sei stata bene con lo zio H? Cosa avete fatto di bello? Vuoi raccontalo a papà?>>

lei fece il suo starnuto, una specie insomma. I due si guardarono cercando di capire, ma niente.

<<abbiamo fatto yoga, lei è una campionessa di flessibilità. Come cade in avanti lei nessuno>>

<<è la testa, nei bambini piccoli pesa molto di più, beh nei bambini piccoli e in te>>

<<smettila, comunque poi siamo andati in biblioteca a sentire i libri musicali, ne abbiamo presi quattro>>

Louis si voltò facendo finta di essere molto stupito e orgoglioso <<ma che brava bimba studiosa, la mia Dottie>>

<<ppppphu>> fece lei e i due la guardarono.

<<ehm... che era quello? Sta per dire pu->> disse Harry, ma Louis lo interruppe.

<<shhh, no! Quella non sarà la prima parola di mia figlia ok? Adesso andiamo>> fece Louis

 

nel suo seggiolino Dottie fece ancora qualche verso, un paio dei suoi famosi starnuti e quella puh che ogni tanto provava a ripetere.

<<secondo me sta lavorando a qualcosa>>

<<anche secondo me>> disse Harry guardandola nello specchietto.

<<ok, comunque per venerdì, va bene, lui mi ha chiesto e->>

<<lui? Adam, quello di prima?>>

<<sì, lui, tu mi hai detto che avrei dovuto fare un tentativo e io, beh, alla fine ho accettato di bere una cosa venerdì.>>

Harry fece una faccia pensosa e poi annuì. <<ti piace lui? intendo come tipo, non l'ho guardato benissimo, così di sfuggita non mi sembrava male, ma>>

<<non è male>> confermò Louis.

altro momento di silenzio altra faccia pensierosa di Harry.

<<parla! Mi fai morire quando stai zitto e si vede che vorresti dire qualcosa>> gli disse Louis

<<te lo dico dopo va bene, voglio proteggere le orecchie innocenti di tua figlia>>

 

dopo aver cenato tutti e tre si misero un po' a giocare sul tappeto del salotto.

Harry apriva le pagine dei libri musicali e Dottie rideva e si buttava all'indietro sulla pancia di Louis.

Era seduta tra le sue gambe. Louis le sistemò un po' la treccina. <<come diavolo fate voi coi capelli ricci a non strapparveli quando vi fate la treccia?>> brontolò Louis.

<<non mi sono mai fatto una treccia>> disse Harry.

<<ok, cambio>> fece Louis. <<vai tra le gambe di Harry tesoro>>

Dottie fece il suo starnuto di rito.

Harry la prese tra le gambe e Louis si mise in ginocchio dietro la schiena di Harry.

<<che fai?>>

<<ti faccio la treccia>> disse Louis e si mise a dividere i capelli.

Dottie gattonò fino quasi alle caviglie di Harry e poi si voltò verso i due. Sorridendo.

<<ti piace Harry amore?>> disse Louis

<<hai visto cosa fa il tuo papi?>> fece Harry.

<<pah>> fece Dotti e poi ancora quello strano starnuto.

<<pa è pa, insomma è papà, giusto?>> chiese Louis pieno di speranza.

<<puh>> fece lei

<<credo stia facendo solo dei versi Lou>>

<<plhu>> fece lei e lo starnuto.

<<cavolo, non chiamarmi così la confondi di nuovo>> disse Louis tirando un po' i capelli di Harry

<<ok, PAPà! PAPà PA-PA-PA-PA->>

<<ecco così va meglio.>> fece Louis. Non senza notare la pelle d'oca che si era formata alla base del collo di Harry quando glieli aveva tirati.

 

Dopo aver messo a letto Dottie i due si fecero una birra seduti sul divano. Louis stese le gambe su quelle di Harry, che si mise a massaggiargli le caviglie.

<<di la verità, come è andata in questi due giorni da vice papà?>>

<<benissimo Lou, io amo quella bambina, lo sai, è una gioia, è entusiasta e sorride e ha quegli occhi che mi fanno emozionare a guardarli, giuro, credo di averle fatto tipo mille foto.>> Prese il telefono e lo passò a Louis.

<<hai una cartella che si chiama fiore?>>

poi fece scorrere le immagini. Alcune di Dorothy, alcune della giornata insieme. <<sono bellissime, sono tante anche, hai paura di non vederla più dopo questa settimana?>>

<<dieci giorni, hanno rotto un tubo ed ora hanno staccato anche l'acqua>>

<<oh, bene, comunque per me non c'è problema. Lo sai, è per te che->>

<<per me cosa? Io sto benissimo, non potrei chiedere di meglio>> Harry mise la birra sul tavolino. <<tu invece? Con quell'Adam?>>

<<che intendi? Anzi che intendevi oggi con quell'espressione strana?>>

<<intendo che dovresti essere più eccitato di così. “non è male” andiamo! questo potrebbe essere l'uomo a cui slaccerai i pantaloni lo sai?>>

Louis fece una faccia strana. <<oh merda, io non ci avevo pensato, non posso, davvero non sarò mai in grado di fare una cosa simile, non credo di->>

<<Louis Tomlinson, tu non puoi non credere e tu dovresti voler fare una cosa simile e molte altre ok? Solo che me lo aspettavo un po' più. Capisci? Selvaggio. Uno da azione.>>

<<lavora alle risorse umane, non credo si trovi molta gente selvaggia in quel settore, senza nulla togliere, ma insomma è un tipo che sembra tranquillo>>

<<non devi cercare subito il patrigno di Dorothy, anche perché quello c'è già>>

Louis alzò un sopracciglio

<<io, pronto? Io sono il suo patrigno>> disse Harry.

<<tu sei il suo padrino, non il suo patrigno, oppure davvero c'è qualcosa che dobbiamo rivedere noi due>>

<<no, io sono il suo patrigno e anche padrino, padre in seconda va bene? Tu devi trovare quello che viene dopo>> disse Harry.

Louis non poté fare altro che alzare un piede e tirargli un finto calcio sulla testa, Harry gli afferrò la caviglia e si voltò tenendogli la gamba sollevata. Louis si mise a ridere e cercò di divincolarsi fino a che non fece cascare Harry in avanti. Andò a finire quasi completamente sopra di lui senza lasciarli la caviglia. I due ridevano come matti <<oh oh oh, mi fai venire un crampo non sono così snodato>> fece Louis sotto Harry.

<<dovresti venire a fare yoga con noi>>

<<no, non potrei sopravvivere, davvero, lascio al padre in seconda questa parte>>

<<vedi? Siamo d'accordo>>

i due si rimisero seduti <<di questa cosa dobbiamo riparlare>> fece Louis

<<ok, per ora tu limitati a trovare qualcuno che sia scopabile il che ci riconduce ad Adam>>

<<che non è male>>

<<ma non da sturbo>>

<<sturbo? Si usa ancora questa parola?>> un sorriso e poi <<ma comunque non è che io possa pretendere, lui penserà lo stesso di me, quindi, siamo due tipi non da buttare e insomma va bene così no?>>

Harry si voltò verso di lui. La bocca spalancata <<non da buttare?>> poi scosse la testa. <<tu credi di essere “non male”, del tipo “adam non è male”? Cioè tu e lui sullo stesso livello?>>

<<beh, sì, più o meno, lui è un po' più alto>>

Harry scosse la testa. <<no, non ci siamo tesoro, non ci siamo>>

<<cioè io penso che più o meno, lui è un po' più alto e io compenso avendo un naso migliore, gli occhi più carini forse, forse lui è un po' secco, no? Io magari ho qualche curva in più, forse qualcuna di troppo anzi>>

<<NO, LOU, NO, non ci siamo, senti vediamo, mettiamola così. Prendi i nostri amici, ok? Cioè escludi Zayn perché deve essere un ibrido tra un essere umano bellissimo e qualche divinità antica, quindi tolto Zayn che è una cosa a sé, prendi Liam, come lo vedi?>>

<<eterosessuale>>

<<ok, ma di aspetto>>

<<è molto bello, dolce e bello, ha un gran fisico>>

<< e Niall>>

<<è molto carino, davvero, belle spalle>>

<<bene, sappi che tu stai una spanna sopra ad entrambi, ok? E prendi me, tu stai due spanne sopra>>

<<ma vaffanculo! Dai adesso esageri>>

<<giuro, te lo giuro.>> fece Harry prendendo il telefonino <<cazzo adesso te lo dimostro.>>

Harry mandò un messaggio ai tre amici nella loro chat comune. “ragazzi sinceramente, dovete per forza fare sesso con me o con Louis, scegliete, è un discorso serio”

Zayn: Louis

Liam: senza offesa, Louis. A occhi chiusi, nel senso che terrei gli occhi chiusi, ma preferirei toccare lui.

Niall: posso masturbarmi mentre Harry e Louis scopano?

Zayn: oh, questa è perfetta Niall

Harry: scegli comunque

Niall: Louis. Scusa H, ma sai... lui è più. Più.

Harry: grazie ragazzi, appena Louis esce dal coma si fa sentire.

 

<<divertente>>

<<visto?>>

Louis non disse nulla. <<beh ma, son miei amici.>>

<<ok ora metto la tua foto online e faccio un referendum>>

<<NO>>

<<scherzo!>> fece Harry.

 

 

MERCOLEDì

 

quattro di notte.

Louis si mosse nel letto. Gli sembrava di aver sentito qualcosa. Controllò il walky talky di Dorothy, alzò un po' il volume. Sentì un mormorio.

Scese dal letto e andò a vedere, la luce verdina della nursery illuminava l'ambiente.

Louis si fermò sulla porta e vide Harry con in braccio la piccola. Con addosso solo i pantaloni del pigiama e la maglietta smunta dei rolling stones. Sapeva che Harry dormiva solo coi boxer se non del tutto nudo, ma doveva essersi infilato quelle cose per lei.

Dorothy era appoggiata alla sua spalla, vedeva parte del profilo e i riccioli scomposti. Sembravano un’opera d'arte. Una bellissima statua. Qualcosa per cui restare a bocca aperta.

Il mormorio proveniva da Harry, era una specie di nenia.

Dorothy teneva gli occhi chiusi e succhiava il suo ciuccio con una mano impigliata nei capelli di Harry.

Louis restò ancora per un po' a guardare, poi vide Harry chinarsi verso il lettino e adagiare la sua bambina. <<sogni d'oro tesoro, H e il papà ti amano da morire>> disse a bassa voce, molto bassa più del solito.

Louis senza farsi sentire scivolo di nuovo nella sua stanza e si mise sotto le lenzuola, sorpreso e commosso da quello che aveva visto.

 

GIOVEDì

<<mi piacerebbe portarvi fuori a cena questa sera>> fece Louis ad un certo punto.

<<a cena? Noi?>>

<<tu e Dottie ovviamente. Mi farebbe davvero piacere se andassimo a cena da qualche parte, un posto carino. Vestiti bene, in ghingheri insomma, per ringraziarti, noi vorremmo ringraziarti per essere splendido>> fece Louis cercando di non incontrare lo sguardo di Harry, era sincero, ma anche un po' in imbarazzo.

<<sì, è una bellissima idea, vero piccolo fiore?>>

<<plhu>> fece lei.

<<e sei stato carino questa notte>>

Harry fece una faccia perplessa. <<stanotte?>>

<<sì, ti ho visto, con lei, la cullavi e sei stato davvero carino, avresti dovuto chiamarmi, comunque, non dovevi alzarti tu, ma grazie>>

<<l'ho fatto senza pensarci, io amo il mio piccolo fiore, vero? Il tuo H ti ama vero?>>

<<papilou>> fece lei guardando Louis e poi guardò Harry <<eich>>

<<oh mio Dio! Non è uno starnuto>> fece Harry.

<<papilou>> disse di nuovo lei e indico Louis.

<<papilou, papi- lou PAPI LOU! sono IO !!!>>

lei lo ripeté ancora <<papi Lou>> poi verso Harry <<eich>>

i due si guardarono e la guardarono nel suo seggiolone.

<<amore sono io? È il mio nome?>> fece Louis <<io sono Papi?>>

<<Papi Lou>> disse lei.

E poi verso Harry <<eich>>

<<oh mio Dio mia figlia è un genio!!!>> gridò Louis

Harry scoppiò a ridere e piangere insieme.

Lei cantava tra sé papi Lou eich e rideva vedendoli ridere e ballare e saltare.

<<io sono Eich! Come ho fatto a non capirlo!!!! ha detto il mio nome!!! ha detto il mio nome!!!>>

<<oh mio Dio, non era pupù ero io, faceva le prove per il mio nome Papi Lou, oh è bellissimo, non ha un suono bellissimo? Harry!!! ma stai piangendo?>>

<<sì, non riesco a smettere è troppo bello>>

<<lo so>> disse Louis saltarono uno verso l'altro euforici girando e abbracciandosi

<<iscotto>> disse lei.

I due si fermarono, Harry le allungò un biscotto e lei sorrise <<accie>> disse

i due si guardarono e ripresero a danzare <<oh mio Dio ha aperto la diga!>> fece Harry

<<è un genio, la mia bimba è un fottuto genio>> e saltò in braccio a Harry che lo prese al volo.

Louis lo strinse forte e mise la testa sulla sua spalla.

<<cioccio>> fece lei.

Harry strinse Louis a sé. Le gambe dell'amico in vita, lo tenne con entrambe le mani.  Appena sotto al sedere. Le risate si spensero e di due sembrarono realizzare la posizione in cui trovavano.

Louis si tirò un po' indietro mettendosi faccia a faccia con l'amico.

<<ciao>> fece un po' imbarazzato.

<<oops>> sottolineò Harry e lo fece scivolare piano fino a che Louis non ebbe di nuovo i piedi sul pavimento. Le braccia scivolarono e per un attimo ancora restarono occhi negli occhi.

<<iscotto>> disse lei.

Louis si schiarì la voce e andò a darle un biscotto <<ecco amore mio>>

<<accie>> fece lei.

<<io ti amo>> disse Louis.  E con la coda dell'occhio guardò Harry che stava lì accanto, fu un gesto istintivo. <<lei ama te>> disse Harry a quel punto.

<<e te>> aggiunse Louis.

<<è ricambiata>> fece Harry.

Così Eich e Papi Lou restarono per una mezzora a carpire ed interpretare le nuove parole di Dottie.

Pieni di gioia e orgoglio e tanto, tantissimo amore.

 

Verso le sette e trenta i due erano pronti per uscire di casa.

<<la borsa della piccola l'hai presa?>>

<<certo, prendi l'adattatore per la sedia H>> disse Louis tenendo Dottie in braccio. <<tutto bene amore?>>

<<eich>> disse lei

<<sta arrivando, vedi? Lo ve->> le parole di Louis restarono in gola. <<wow>> pensò.

Era vestito all black. Camicia, giacca e jeans strettissimi, stivaletti. Capelli portati di lato, profumo delle grandi occasioni.

<<sei bellissimo>> fece Harry guardando Louis che aveva un paio di pantaloni arrotolati alla caviglia, scarpe classiche nere, una maglia nera leggera e la giacca.

<<siamo tutti neri>> fece Lui

<<c'è lei che è bianca e rosa>> disse Harry.

La guardarono e lei fece un bel sorriso.

<<eich>>

<<eccomi amore. Andiamo?>> rispose Harry orgoglioso di ogni piccola nuova conversazione con Dottie.

 

Al ristorante furono serviti e riveriti, mangiarono e bevvero, ma solo un bicchiere a testa, Dottie mangiò senza fare storie, non ne faceva mai.

Verso le dieci iniziò a sbadigliare sul piatto.

<<mi dispiace finire così preso il nostro appuntamento>> Louis si morse la lingua. <<intendo la nostra serata, ma lei è oltre il suo orario e ho paura faccia storie domani ad alzarsi>>

<<non preoccuparti, la cena era buonissima, sono sazio e felice>>

<<mi fa piacere H>>

<<eich>> fece Dottie.

<<e tu, piccolo fiore? Sei felice?>>Le chiese Louis

Lei fece di sì con la testolina e poi allungò le mani verso Louis <<papi Lou, biaccio>> disse.

<<certe cose non cambiano però>> commentò Louis.

<<vedrai che nel giro di poco ci farà vedere una vera camminata da diva>>

<<sarebbe incredibile vero?>> disse Louis.

<<già.>>

 

Giunti a casa Harry scaricò le cose dalla macchina di Louis e poi entrò nella nursery, restò un attimo appoggiato alla porta a guardare Louis, scalzo e senza giacca, ma ancora vestito che cullava la sua piccola. Proprio come Louis lo aveva guardato quella notte.

Si accorse della presenza alle spalle e si voltò per un attimo, Harry si avvicinò. Mise una mano sui ricci di Dottie e le diede un bacio sulla fronte. Poi avvolse anche Louis con il braccio. E si cullarono tutti e tre per un po'.

<<potrei andare avanti per sempre>> fece sospirando. <<potrei anche addormentarmi>> aggiunse.

<<poi dovrei portare a letto anche te>> fece Louis.

I due si fermarono un attimo. Harry sorrise. <<oh beh>>

Louis non disse nulla. Non sapeva cosa dire. Aveva quel pensiero strano nella testa da quando lo aveva visto con in braccio la sua piccola, ci aveva visto qualcosa, un desiderio, una speranza nascosta.

ma...

<<la metto a letto>> disse Louis e Harry li lasciò.

Lo aspettò sulla porta.

Quando Louis gli passò accanto Harry chiuse appena la porta, lasciando uno spiraglio.

Si voltò e trovò Louis che combatteva con l'orlo della maglietta.

<<Lou>> disse

<<no, è che... non so, tu, non hai mai la sensazione che>>

<<che sia perfetto, tutto questo?>> disse Harry

Louis allora lo guardò negli occhi. Erano verdi, non li vedeva chiaramente, ma li aveva visti un milione di volte e soprattutto li conosceva quegli occhi. Li amava.

<<già, mi prenderai per pazzo, ma>>

<<deve essere una cosa contagiosa allora>> disse Harry

<<ma insomma so che gran parte dell'euforia è data dal fatto che lei è>> fece Louis cercando di razionalizzare quella cosa.

<<meravigliosa? Da restare secchi al primo sguardo?>> gli suggerì Harry.

Louis gli sorrise. Poi Harry aggiunse <<e indovina da chi ha preso?>>

Louis incontrò di nuovo quegli occhi, ora erano ancora più grandi e profondi.

<<non saprei>> fece Louis

<<lascia che le lo spieghi allora>> disse Harry e chiuse quella distanza, non molta, neanche trenta centimetri, ma troppa, comunque.

 

Al primo contatto tra le loro bocche le gambe di Harry cedettero un poco. Le sentì diventare molli e si protese in avanti portando con sé Louis, fino a che la schiena dell'amico non raggiunse il muro. Anche Louis vi si appoggiò con tutto il proprio peso.

Il bacio divenne più languido.

La mano di Harry smise di tremare e afferrò il fianco di Louis. L'altra era ancora appoggiata al muro, sopra le loro teste.

Louis mise le braccia attorno al collo di Harry.

Spostò il viso per un attimo. <<era di questo che parlavi?>>

Harry lo guardò confuso.

<<i baci, è così che dovrebbero essere?>> gli chiese allora Louis.

<<sì.>> disse Harry sorridendo. <<così e con le tue labbra>>

Louis fece un piccolo verso, era dolce, sdolcinato anzi, ma gli fece venire ancora più voglia di perdersi sulla sua bocca.

Il bacio si fece più intenso.

Il corpo di Harry si mise completamente contro quello di Louis.

La mano scivolò sui glutei e Harry fece un commento positivo, il tutto senza mai lasciare la bocca da Louis.

<<che ne dici di spostarci in camera?>> fece Louis mordicchiando il labbro inferiore di Harry

Harry non rispose, sollevò Louis afferrandolo alla base del sedere e lo portò verso la sua camera, quella degli ospiti

<<no, la mia! La mia!>> fece Louis.

Harry si voltò e andarono dalla parte opposta.

 

VENERDì

 

una di notte.

<<scusami>> disse Louis appoggiato al petto nudo di Harry.

<<per cosa?>>

<<era da tanto che non stavo con qualcuno e ...>>

<<oh>> Harry si mise a ridere.

<<non ridere>> fece Louis. Sollevandosi in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi.

<<ti stai scusando del miglior sesso della mia vita, lo sai?>> gli disse Harry ed era totalmente sincero.

Louis arrossì. Poi si protese per raggiungere di nuovo le labbra di Harry.

<<sei fantastico>> gli disse lui.

 

 

<<accidenti>> fece Louis guardando il telefonino.

<<che succede?>> chiese Harry entrando in cucina con in braccio Dottie.

<<ehm... oggi è venerdì e questo è Adam che mi chiede a che ora questa sera>> Louis fece una faccia quasi incerta, come se aspettasse una risposta, o meglio, LA risposta da Harry.

Harry alzò prima un sopracciglio, poi buttò in fuori le labbra in una specie di broncio. <<povero Adam>> disse.

Louis sorrise. <<gli dirò che non posso>>

<<il povero Adam che stava quasi per realizzare il suo sogno, dovrei sentirmi in colpa?>>

<<no, ma dovresti parlare di meno e baciarmi di più>>

Harry aveva finito di sistemare Dottie nel suo seggiolone. Biscotto nella manina, la lasciò con un buffetto sul nasino e poi andò ad avvolgere completamente Louis con il suo corpo.  E lo baciò, un po' ovunque. Soffermandosi sul collo. Louis ridacchiava.

<<contegno H>> fece Louis

<<eich>> rispose Dottie.

Harry diede un ultimo bacio alla guancia di Louis, prolungato e rumoroso.

<<cioccio>> disse Dottie.

I due la guardarono, la manina tesa a voler dare il proprio ciucciotto ad Harry.

<<oh, amore, no, non voglio il tuo ciuccio>> fece, poi nell'orecchio di Louis disse <<voglio il mio>>

<<shhhh, non essere sconcio davanti a lei>>

 

 

quella sera dopo aver messo a letto la piccola i due andarono in camera a coccolarsi il che finì ancora con il sesso. Iniziò o finì, dipende dai punti di vista, ora erano di nuovo stretti uno contro l'altro.

<<oggi mi hanno detto che serviranno altri cinque o seicento anni prima che la casa sia pronta>>

Louis scoppiò a ridere.

<<per me va bene>>

<<no, sul serio, dicono che sarà pronta alla fine di settimana prossima>>

<<ti dispiace?>>

<<sì, cioè sono felice che sia finita, ma... inizio a trovare questa vita molto più completa. Capisci?>>

<<stai per citare Jerry Mcguire?>>

<<ci sono andato vicino vero?>>

i due sorrisero, Louis baciò il petto di Harry. <<io ti amo>>

sospirò.

<<io amo te>> poi afferrò Louis per i bicipiti in modo da portarlo sopra di sé. Faccia a faccia.

<<sai cosa è il bello di avere una casa ristrutturata e finita?>>

<<cosa?>> disse Louis lasciandosi baciare il mento.

<<che posso venderla>> disse Harry poi cercò un segno negli occhi di Louis.

<<tu, lo faresti? Faresti questo per stare con me? Per stare con noi?>>

<<è tutta la vita che mi infilo nei vostri spazi per stare con te, per stare con voi, siete la mia casa. E sai cosa dicono?>>

<<cosa?>> chiese Louis.

<<nessun posto è come casa>>.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
